


4th of July

by Spirit_Of_The_Wolf



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Of_The_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Of_The_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, Vlad and Henry have a good time while everyone else is enjoying the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Fanfiction.

Everyone was outside in the chilly July air watching fireworks explode in the dark sky. Kids laughed and giggled as they ran around with sparklers in their hands or watched in awe as fireworks went off above them. But not everyone was outside enjoying the wonderful show. Two teens decided to something else on this wonderful day.   
XxXxXxXxX   
Vlad lay under Henry, both completely naked. Henry was attacking Vlad with licks, nips and kisses to his neck. The young vampire bit back a loud moan as his lover found his sensitive spot were his neck met his shoulder. Henry’s hands roamed the small, pale body underneath him as he sucked the crook of Vlad’s neck.  
“Taste so good Vlad.” Henry said seductively and all Vlad could do was whimper in response. Henry continued his assault, his hand now rolling and pinching Vlad’s hard, pink nipples.   
“Ngh… He…Henry…!” Vlad trembled and withered under the other’s touch. Henry sat back and watched the teen’s movements and listened to the sounds coming from those plum lips; Henry’s hardening cock twitched with excitement.   
Vlad leaned forward and whispered in Henry’s ear, “I need you.” then nipped and sucked on the human’s earlobe, which elected a deep, throaty moan. “Please...” Vlad leaned back just enough so he looked into Henry’s eyes. There was a moment of silence, well except the loud booming sounds of fireworks right outside the room, before Vlad moved in to capture Henry’s lips for a brief kiss.   
That small peck on the lips sparked a deeper, more passionate kiss. Tongues played and danced with one another and mapped the other’s mouth. Moans and slurping sounds quickly filled the room.   
“Ready, baby?” Henry said as he pushed the smaller teen back down on the bed. Vlad nodded; his cheeks flushed with the knowledge of what was coming. “Hey! I have a new toy and it’s perfect for this moment.” As he said a rather large and close firework went off. “Let’s try it out.” Henry smirked.   
“O-okay...” Vlad said.   
Henry got off the bed and went and rummaged though his backpack. He returned to the bed with a smirk and something Vlad couldn’t identify in his hand. Henry grabbed a bottle of lube that sat forgotten for a while on the night stand next to the bed. He put a generous amount of the cold gel on his fingers.   
“I’m going to prepare you now.” Henry said huskily and swiftly pushed a single digit past the tight rings of muscles and into Vlad.   
Vlad gasped out as he felt the finger wiggle within him. Slowly Henry added the second finger, which made Vlad groan in slight pain. After working the tight hole open, Henry withdrew his fingers with a smirk and went to grab the item he took out of his bag. Vlad looked at the item with a raised eyebrow… It was a dildo, but not any dildo, a large bottle rocket-shaped one. It was red and blue in color and the tip was rounded slightly.   
Vlad thought back to what Henry said, it’s perfect for this moment, and now Vlad knew why. Fourth of July and a Bottle rocket-shaped dildo, perfect. Without warning, Henry plunged the toy deep in Vlad. The young vampire arched his back off the bed and let out an amazing moan as Henry gently thrust the dildo in and out going further than before.   
“So good…!” Vlad panted out, his chest heaving up and down. His pale body was now covered in a thin coat of sweat; his black hair sticking to his forehead. “Hen… Henry! N-need you i-in me.” He managed to say in between moans and pants.   
“I’m sorry, what didn’t here you, Vlad.” Henry teased and smirked evilly as he moved faster and aimed dead on for his lover’s prostate.  
Vlad glared darkly at Henry but in the end he repeated himself. “NEEEEED…!!!!” At that moment Henry decided to thrust the toy, powerfully, into the vampire’s sweet spot. “…You in me!!” Vlad finished quickly.   
“As you wish…” Henry said in a dark, husky and seductive voice before pulling out the large dildo. He quickly replaced it with his large mass. Vlad moaned and greedily pushed himself down on the throbbing member. “Is this what you wanted?” Henry chucked   
“Oh gods yes!” Vlad groaned. Soon the room was filled the sound of heavy moans, short pants, and skin slapping skin.   
“You’re so tight, love.” Henry panted as he thrust faster and hard into the constricting channel hitting the vampire’s bundle of nerves with almost deadly force. Vlad had lost all coherent thoughts, his mind swimming in one hundred percent pure bliss.  
“NGHH!!! Ahhhhh… Henry… gunna come!!” As he yelled that out, he threw his head back, stars in his eyes, and hot streams of come landed on his chest and a bit on his chin.   
The already tight channel constricted even more around the hard member; it was just enough to bring Henry over the edge and fill Vlad with his essences. Henry pulled his softening cock out as the last of the Fourth of July fireworks boomed outside. The two curled up next each other on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? let me know!!!


End file.
